


Delivered

by Sherlock1110, sherlockian4evr



Series: The Detective and the Doctor [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Ball Gags, Butt Plugs, Cock Cages, Collars, Dom!John, M/M, Menions of Riding Crops, Restraints, Spreader Bars, Wrist Cuffs, mentions of orgasm denial, mentions of spider gags, sub!Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3950656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/sherlockian4evr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lestrade needs Sherlock's help on a case. In the course of trying to enlist the great detective's help, the DI makes an unexpected deduction of his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delivered

“Sherlock!” It was Lestrade calling from the living room. “Don’t make me pull a drugs bust. I need you. Now.”

John, startled, pulled off of the detective’s cock. “Fuck. Forgot to lock the door.” He was already reaching for his terrycloth dressing gown as his feet hit the floor.

Sherlock rolled his eyes, eloquently expressing his displeasure at the turn of events. Since his mouth was filled with a ball gag, that was the only way that he could express his displeasure. John patted Sherlock on the cheek. “I’ll be right back.”

Letting out a huff of frustration, the detective relaxed as best he could into his bindings. It wasn’t the first time that John had left him strapped to the bed, but this was different. He wasn’t particularly disturbed by the possibility of discovery, but he knew that John would be upset if the nature of their lovemaking became known.

To distract himself from the sounds of conversation coming from the living room, Sherlock pulled on the ropes binding his arms to the headboard. He was rewarded with a delightful stretch of his muscles and a warm sense of safety. Though the spreader bar kept him from closing his legs, he bent his knees and brought his feet closer to his arse.

The detective shifted his hips where he lay, shifting the butt plug that filled him so wonderfully. He wanted John. If he moved enough, provoked the doctor enough, maybe he could get his lover to give him a spanking.

The sound of the flat door closing penetrated into their bedroom. Sherlock’s breath hitched and he began writhing in anticipation. His eyes were closed when John re-joined him so he didn’t see the look of disappointment that had come over the doctor’s face.

It wasn’t until John began to work at the bindings on his right arm that the detective realised the scene was coming to an abrupt end. He growled in protest and dropped knees unceremoniously to the bed.

“I know love, I’m just as disappointed as you.” John paused in releasing Sherlock to place a kiss on the detective’s forehead. In short order, the doctor had freed the younger man’s arms and removed the spreader bar from between his ankles. He helped Sherlock to a sitting position then unbuckled and removed the gag from his lover’s mouth.

Plaintively, Sherlock complained. “Joohhnn.” He pressed seductively against the doctor’s terrycloth clad chest and tipped his head down to lay on the other man’s shoulder.

John pushed the detective away and stood. “Bloody hell, Sherlock! Not now. There’s been a murder and Greg needs you at the crime scene.”

Sherlock slid off of the bed and knelt in from of John. He wrapped his arms around the doctor and nuzzled into his groin. “Fuck. Not now, I said.” There was a tremble in John’s voice. “I promised Greg that we would be there in thirty minutes. So, up.”

 

With a pout, Sherlock stood. He turned and proffered his plugged arse for John’s inspection fully expecting the doctor to remove the butt plug. Instead, he received a slap on his left butt cheek. John pulled Sherlock back against him, bending him slightly backward at the waist. The words that the doctor spoke into his ear sent shivers of arousal throughout his body. “Let’s just leave that in, shall we?”

What came next was fully expected, completely necessary, and wholly unwelcome. An ice pack was pressed to his groin and his erection immediately flagged as his bollocks drew up tight. John began fitting a cock cage in place. His touch was clinical as he closed the ring around the base of Sherlock's cock and bollocks. Next, the cage was slipped over the detective's cock and locked to the ring.

The look that Sherlock directed downward was filled with frustration and annoyance. Now that he and John had discovered their Dom/sub dynamic, there was nothing that the detective detested more than having a scene interrupted.

Fortunately, John had seen fit to leave him a reminder in the form of the butt plug. That would have to see him through the visit to the crime scene.

***

Sherlock misbehaved during the cab ride, sitting with his body glued to John's side. Periodically, he slipped his hand along the doctor's thigh which earned him a rebuking glare each time.

Finally John had had enough and decisively removed the detective's hand. “Sherlock, behave yourself. We're on a case. Remember?”

The rest of the ride was dull and boring, in Sherlock's opinion and completely uneventful.

***

Sherlock and Lestrade were resting on their haunches next to the latest murder victim. The DI checked and saw that John was engrossed in examining the contents of the desk in the far corner of the room. A knowing smile crept onto his face. “Sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to interrupt anything.”

At the glower from Sherlock, the DI's smile grew to a grin. He couldn't pass up this chance to really take the piss out of the man. “I suppose you were a bit tied up earlier, yeah?”

The detective turned his head sharply in Lestrade's direction. “Pardon?”

The expression on Sherlock's face communicated a world of information. Fuck. Greg realised that he had stumbled onto something unexpected and a slow blush crept up his neck.

Sherlock returned his attention to the body before them. “Talk to her husband. Ask where his second set of financial records are located.” With that, the detective rose and headed for the door.

Despite his embarrassment, Lestrade still needed to understand Sherlock's thought process. “Oi! Sherlock, walk me through it.”

The detective turned and fixed the DI with a glare. “The Lewitts are living beyond their purported means. Ergo, a second set of financials. They are in the middle of a bitter divorce and she wants her full share. Note her nail polish. It is of the gel variety and a large strip is missing on her right index finger. You'll find the remnant near the desk where she no doubt found the financials. Mr. Lewitt caught her in the act and killed her, making it look like a break and enter. Pressure him about the financials and he'll crack. Come, John.” Sherlock swept through the door and didn't look back.

***

The atmosphere in the cab was subdued on the ride home and John wondered what had transpired to cause the change. “Something bothering you Sherlock?” He received a noncommittal “Hmm,” in response. The doctor decided to leave it until they reached the flat.

Upon their return, Sherlock threw himself onto the sofa and turned his back to the room in a sulk. John immediately decided he wasn't having any of it. “Come off it. What's wrong?”

The detective gave a huff and flipped over to face his lover. There was a distinctive pout to his pink lips, that just made his sulk appear even more childish. “Lestrade knows.”

It took a moment for John to process what the other man meant. When he did, the doctor surprised Sherlock by laughing.

The detective sat up, his irritation with John's reaction clear in his posture. “It's not funny!”

The doctor just laughed harder. “Oh, Sherlock. What does it matter? Honestly. Greg's not the type to gossip. Well, at least not about this. So, fuck it all. Who cares?”

Sherlock's voice sounded petulant. “He knows that I'm the submissive one in the relationship.” There was a loaded pause. “Why am I submissive, John? It doesn't make sense.”

Now the doctor understood, this wasn't about Greg. Sherlock was questioning his role in their relationship. Honestly, John was surprised that this was an issue after so much time. “I'm not sure that it matters, but I know you and you'll just keep picking at this until you have an answer so... let's talk through this.” John knelt on the floor in front of Sherlock.

At the detective's nod of acquiesce, John continued. “Knowing you, you'll try to attribute it to the fact that you're in absolute control of every aspect of your life most of the time. Or, you'll convince yourself that it's because it lets you stop thinking for a bit when nothing else works.” John gave Sherlock a gentle smile. “I'll concede that both of those might contribute to it some, but I honestly think you're submissive because it feels good. It makes you happy which makes me happy and what makes it work so well is that we both get off on making the other happy. I think it's as simple as that.” The doctor's hands had taken Sherlock's wrists in a tight grip and he gave them a rough squeeze.

The detective took a moment to process John's words then his face broke into a smile - it was his glorious smile that brought crinkles to the corners of his eyes. “You are absolutely brilliant, John.” He leaned forward and placed a long kiss on John's lips. “I do love making you happy. I love it more than anything else in the world.”

“Except for The Work,” John quipped.

Sherlock looked deeply into his lover's eyes. “No, John. Even more than that.”

At those words, John's cock gave a twitch of arousal. His love and need for the gorgeous man before him was stronger than ever before. “Shall we resume what was so rudely interrupted?”

They stood together and Sherlock replied, “Oh, God yes.”

***

Both of them had never stripped more quickly than they did just then, and now Sherlock was knelt in the centre of the bed. John wanted to ground the detective quickly since the man had experienced his earlier moments of confusion about their dynamic so the first thing he did was buckle Sherlock's collar in place. He was rewarded with a satisfied smile from his lover and the relaxation of the detective's muscles.

“Thank you John,” Sherlock purred. John was right, he felt happy and loved.

John paused in removing the cock cage long enough to press a kiss to Sherlock's responsive mouth. “You're welcome, love.”

Once Sherlock was free of the cage, his cock began showing definite signs of arousal. John took it in hand and gave it a couple of firm strokes before letting go. “You see. You love this.”

The detective hummed his agreement.

Making quick work of it, John buckled cuffs around Sherlock's wrists and attached them to either corner of the headboard with two lengths of rope. “I know I tell you this every time, but you are so fucking gorgeous. Looking at you makes me so hard it hurts.”

His words were met with a squirm and a moan from the detective.

It had been such a long day, what with the interruption of the case, and John was achingly hard. He couldn't last for a long scene and he knew it.

The doctor reached for the lube and slicked his left hand. “Look at me, Sherlock and don't close your eyes.” Once the detective's eyes were set firmly upon him, John straddled Sherlock and, reaching around, began fingering himself open. The detective's eyes widened at the sight and his hips shifted wantonly beneath the doctor. “I'm going to fuck myself on that gorgeous cock of yours and it's going to feel so good.”

Sherlock licked his lips in response the answered with in a low growl. “Yes John. Please.”

Dropping his head, John added a second finger and worked it as deeply as he could. He shifted his fingers in and out several timed then added a third. His resulting groan made Sherlock moan beneath him and the doctor smiled wickedly. “Almost, Sherlock. Just a bit more.” The last words were spoken between thrusts of his fingers.

The detective moaned again when John applied a generous amount of lube to the detective's straining cock. As the doctor lowered himself onto Sherlock's cock, the detective closed his eyes. “Open your eyes for me.” Sherlock complied.

The sight that met his eyes was magnificent - John, all golden sunlight, impaled on Sherlock's length. It was an incongruity, the smaller man was the one being penetrated but John was the one in complete control.

The doctor shifted ever so slightly and Sherlock could tell that his cock was now stroking over John's prostate with every plunge of his lover's body. He wanted to reach out and take John's cock in his hand but his restraints prevented him.

It was as if John had read his mind. The doctor's hand wrapped around his own cock and began stroking it in time with his body's motions. “God, Sherlock. Unngghh.”

The detective's hips tried to thrust upwards but were weight down by John's body. “Please. John. So. Close.”

The doctor increased his pace, now circling his hips just so. After a few more plunges and stroked of his hand, John came. His semen shot over his hand and onto Sherlock's chest.

The sight of his lover mid-orgasm combined with the tightening of John's hole around his cock pulled a long orgasm from Sherlock. He cried out John's name as he came, buried deep in his lover.

The doctor remained atop Sherlock, enjoying the feel of his lover inside of him for as long as he could. Finally, the detective slipped free and John collapsed onto the bed. After a few minutes, he untied the ropes binding Sherlock's arms to the headboard.

As he started to unbuckle the cuffs, the detective spoke. “Leave them.”

John gave his lover a questioning look. “Are you sure?”

Sherlock reached out and pulled the doctor into a sticky embrace. “Leave it all for now.” He smiled. “It makes me happy.”


End file.
